Tu nombre
by OlivierCash
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que El Cid no es el nombre verdadero del Caballero de Capricornio, pero nadie ha sido capaz de descubrir como se llama realmente. Sísifo/El Cid


**Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.**

* * *

Esos días tranquilos, en los que el cielo azul se encontraba repleto de nubes, creando una gran cantidad de sombras le gustaban. Esos días le gustaba entrenar, o incluso, descansar. No mucho por supuesto, necesitaba entrenarse debido a que aun le quedaba demasiado para completar su objetivo. Mas, aun con todo, había días como ese en los que incluso él, se permitía un poco de descanso. Días como ese en los que se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol para dedicarse a leer, quedándose absorbido por la lectura durante horas y horas. Ese era uno de esos días.

Aunque no estaba bajo un árbol cercano al Santuario, en esos momentos se encontraba en una misión recopilando información sobre los Dioses Gemelos a lo largo del mundo. De todas maneras, un árbol era un árbol y con que diera sombra, le bastaba.

Ese día, él y su compañero de viaje habían decidido tomárselo como descanso. Llevaban mucho tiempo con esa misión y el cansancio comenzaba a pasarles factura. Tanto que llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería tomarse un día de descanso, especialmente en ese momento, aprovechando que se encontraban en un pueblo tranquilo y que había acabado todo lo que tenían que hacer ahí. Por ello, antes de marcharse a su siguiente destino, acordaron pasar ahí un día más.

Mientras estaba absorto en su libro, El Cid notó una presencia. Apartó un poco el libro de su campo de visión y frente a él, sentado en la hierba pudo ver a su compañero de viaje. Que le miraba con "esa" sonrisa, que tan bien conocía que quería decir.

— No— dijo El Cid muy tajante.

— Venga, ¿qué te cuesta?— insistió Sísifo.

El Caballero de Sagitario le había formulado ya tantas veces esa pregunta, que con solo mirarlo mientras su cara estaba adornada por esa sonrisa, ya le permitía adivinar qué era lo que buscaba.

— No.

— Todos sabemos que El Cid no es tu nombre verdadero, ¿por qué no puedes decirme a mí cual eso?— Sísifo resaltó mucho ese "mí".

Porque el arquero era capaz de comprender que ese hombre frio como lo era El Cid, no confiara lo suficiente en los demás como para confersarle a todo el mundo su mayor secreto. Lo que le dolía de verdad, era que no le tuviera la suficiente confianza a él como para decírselo. Puesto que tenía la certeza de que esa confianza la tenía más que ganada. Mas que nada porque había logrado que El Cid compartiera la cama con él, antes de que le confesara su verdadero nombre.

El Cid ni le contestó, solo le miró con su fríos ojos y volvió a prestar atención a su libro. Si, sabía que era injusto con Sísifo, pero siempre que recordaba su verdadero nombre, venía acompañado de otras muchas cosas.

Venía acompañado de esa bella mujer de sonrisa amable con la que iba de la mano, de esa mujer que lo hizo todo por él. Porque ambos pudieran seguir adelante después de que ese hombre con el que compartía nombre se marchara.

Se unía esos momentos de esa mujer llorando debido a que ya no podía más, pero que aun así susurraba su nombre con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le abraza con todo el amor del mundo. Y eso todavía le resultaba soportable, porque lo que si que era incapaz de aguantar era recordar ese puente de piedra, el como esos hombres les asaltaron, el como ella le pedía, gritando su nombre, que huyera, que corriera por su vida, que ella daba igual, que solo importaba él.

Nunca podría sacarse de su cabeza el como lo último que pronunció fue su nombre después de un "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida". Esa fue la última vez que alguien le llamó por su nombre. Su nombre se lo llevó esa mujer, cuyo cuerpo tiraron al rio y se perdió para siempre hundiéndose en una poza. Nunca comprendió porque a su madre no le permitieron un entierro, porque tiraron su cuerpo como si fuera basura.

Nunca le preguntó a esos hombres el porqué, puesto que cuando la figura de su madre se perdió entre las oscuras aguas, fue la primera vez que despertó su cosmos, fue la primera vez que mató a alguien. Porque esos hombres se llevaron su nombre a la tumba y ya no quedó nadie que fuera capaz de saberlo.

No quería recordar su nombre porque le dolía más de lo que se sentía digno de admitir y porque aun después de tantos años, seguía extrañando a esa mujer que fue su madre.

Debió poner una mueca triste sin darse cuenta, puesto que Sísifo no insistió en preguntarle. Se tumbó, echando su cabeza sobre el regazo de El Cid. Él no se quejó al respecto, la presencia de Sísifo era agradable, le hacía sentir bien y olvidar la soledad durante unos instantes.

— Leeme lo que estas leyendo— pidió Sísifo, mientras cerraba sus ojos con calma.

— Estoy leyendo una obra de Lope de Vega en español y tú el español apenas lo entiendes.

— Me da igual, me encanta escucharte hablar en español— dijo Sísifo con una sonrisa más brillante que el mismo Sol.

Así pasaron un rato, El Cid leía para Sísifo unas palabras que el Caballero de Sagitario no comprendía, pero, que por alguna razón, parecía disfrutar. Por alguna razón que se escapaba de su entendimiento, a Sísifo le gustaba que le hablase en español, suponía que algún día lo llegaría a comprender.

Al estar leyendo una obra de teatro, no tardó demasiado tiempo en finalizarla, una vez acabado, cerró el libro y lo depositó sobre la hierba con mucho cuidado. Para después, dirigir su mirada hacía Sísifo, cuya cabeza, todavía se encontraba sobre su regazo.

Sísifo abrió sus ojos y le miró, sonriendo, de nuevo, como siempre.

— ¿Algún día serás capaz de decirme tu nombre?— preguntó Sísifo, pillando por sorpresa a El Cid.

Se quedó callado, pensando en una respuesta. Sísifo lograba algo en él que nadie más podía, era por esa razón, por la que sentía que si algún día era capaz de confesarle eso a alguien, solo podría ser a Sísifo. A lo mejor un día, se sentía preparado para hacerlo, para superar ese miedo irracional y contestar a la pregunta que Sísifo tanto quería escuchar respondida.

— Si, eres la única persona, a la que algún día, podré ser capaz de decirle cual es mi verdadero nombre.

Ya habían pasado unos años desde ese momento. Desde ese momento en el que Sísifo dejó de preguntarle por su nombre, con la seguridad de que algún día sabría su nombre. Esa promesa indirecta que se hicieron, era una de las muchas razones que le había llevado hasta esa habitación donde el Caballero de Sagitario permanecía inmóvil.

Nunca, en toda su vida, podría haberse imaginado que ver a Sísifo en ese estado podría dolerle tanto como lo hacía. Tenía que salvarlo, costase lo que costase, aunque el precio fuera su propia vida. Debía salvarlo.

No sabía si volvería de esa misión, no sabía que pasaría una vez que se enfrentara al clan del sueño. Pero algo le decía que no volvería. Fue por eso que escribió su nombre en dos pequeñas hojas de papel, fue por eso que escondió una entre la armadura de Sísifo. Fue por eso que había preparado otra, por si las cosas se torcían, o por si Sísifo se despistaba y no se daba cuenta de la presencia de hoja. La segunda hoja la escondió dentro del libro de Lope de Vega que le había leído años atrás.

Colocó el libro sobre una de las mesas que había en la Casa de Sagitario y que sabía a ciencia cierta que vería. Así, pasara lo que pasara, Sísifo sería la única persona que después de tantos años, sabría su verdadero nombre.


End file.
